pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Puzzle Place
The Puzzle Place is a show that aired from 1994-1998. Its about a multi-ethnic group of six preteen kids (puppets) all from different American backgrounds named Julie, Kiki, Ben, Leon, Skye, and Jody. They spend time having fun with each other at The Puzzle Place, a recreation center themed around Jigsaw puzzle pieces. Each episode the six children learn daily life lessons about culture, music, family, friendship and the importance of getting along with one another. Characters *Julie Woo: A Chinese American girl from San Francisco, California. She is very sensitive and caring of her personal possessions and she sometimes tries a little too hard. She especially loves singing; though, outside of the show's musical numbers, her voice can be cacophonous to humorous effect. Performed by Alice Dinnean. *Kiki Flores: A Mexican American girl from San Antonio, Texas. She is very outgoing and has a temper. She once pretended to be a homeless alien after being teased about her "accent" (episode: Accentuate The Positive). She is also a great chili cook and has a Spanish-speaking cousin named Magdalena (or Maggie) (episode: "Hello Maggie") who helps everyone to learn about acceptance. Performed by Carmen Osbahr, with Pam Arciero providing her singing voice. *Ben Olafson: A Scandinavian American boy of German and Norwegian descent from a farm near Renner, South Dakota. Like Jody, he is a child without both parents, but unlike Jody, whose parents are divorced, Ben's father is deceased (episode: "Big Boys Don't Cry"). He is good at solving difficult puzzles and is a talented dancer. Though normally easygoing and friendly, he can be unforgiving when angered. Performed by Jim Martin. *Leon MacNeal: An African American boy from New York City. He wears dreadlocks, gets jealous easily, and sometimes does not think before he acts. Leon is a fan of hip-hop music and loves basketball. Performed by Noel MacNeal in seasons 1 and 2. For Season 3, Eric Jacobsonpuppeteered the character with MacNeal only providing the voice. His first and last name are a direct allusion to his original puppeteer, seeing as "Leon" is "Noel" backwards and that they share a last name. *Skye Nakaiye: A White Mountain Apacheboy from an Indian reservation in Arizona who always wears a bandanna, raincoat, and feather necklace. He is naturally curious and believes in staying true to his values and his culture. Performed by Peter Linz in seasons 1 and 2 and Matt Vogel in season 3. *Jody Silver: A Jewish Lithuanian American girl from Cincinnati, Ohio. Her parents got a divorce (episode: I Scream, You Scream), she does not like to be called names and can be gullible but is usually enthusiastic. Performed by Alison Mork in Season 1, Stephanie D'Abruzzo in Season 2, and Terri Hardin in Season 3. *Weebus: The group's smart talking computer which is what they use to communicate with people outside of the Puzzle Place. She is also capable of performing automated tasks and playing video clips to answer a question. *Nuzzle and Sizzle: The anthropomorphic pet dog and cat, respectively, at the Puzzle Place. They are seen mostly in the basement, talking to each other and act as animals around the Puzzle Place kids. They are usually involved in a subplot. Sizzle is performed by Alice Dinnean and Nuzzle is performed by Peter Linz in Seasons 1 and 2 and Matt Vogel in Season 3. *The Piece Police: Multicolored inhabitants of the Puzzle Place. They communicate amongst themselves using grumbling noises, although they understand the English language. It is hinted in some episodes that they all know what both Sizzle and Nuzzle are saying. Performed by Carmen Osbahr, Jim Martin, Noel MacNeal, and Alison Mork, with Stephanie D'Abruzzo replacing Mork in Season 2, and Eric Jacobson and Terri Hardin replacing MacNeal and D'Abruzzo in Season 3. D'Abruzzo also provides their singing voices. *Kyle O'Connor: An Irish Americanwheelchair user who appears towards the end of the series. Initially performed by Drew Massey, and later puppeteered by Allan Trautman to Terri Hardin's voice. Theme Song I know something, JULIE, that I want to share. I know somewhere, KIKI, let me take you there Come along with me to find it, BEN, it's everywhere. Lets get goin', LEON, don't wanna be too late. Got a feeling, SKYE, things will work out great. Come on everybody, JODY, let's celebrate. The Puzzle Place, The Puzzle Place. We're goin' to The Puzzle Place. Sizzle and Nuzzle are a double treat, and the Piece Police are on the beat. The Puzzle Place, The Puzzle Place. We're goin' to the Puzzle Place.' And if you're a kid, you've got the key. Let's get goin' to the puzzle, puzzle, The Puzzle Place, The Puzzle Place, We're goin' to the Puzzle Place! Funding Corporation for Public Broadcasting Viewers Like You Norris Foundation Edison International IBM Corporation Chef Jr. by Chef Boyardee Sears Category:Past shows Category:PBS Kids shows Category:List of programs Category:Kids For Character